The golfer by training to maintain a still or quiet head during the swinging motion, especially at impact and fractions of a second post impact, will achieve the goal of a cleaner swing of the golf club and increased consistency on solid club-to-ball contact. Many devices, some worn by the golfer, have been proposed in the past for such purpose. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,509 to Sung Y. Lee entitled “GOLFER'S HEAD MOVEMENT INDICATOR” issued Sep. 26, 1989. The present invention provides for an inexpensive way to aid the golfer in breaking a bad head turning habit and develop better and more consistent body control during the swinging of the club.